1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved gliding object for use as recreational sporting goods which enable players to play a game like curling with simple goods in simple facilities without a vast ice rink.
2. Prior Art
Curling is a well-known ice sport. A player throws a discal stone whose weight is about 20 kilograms at a tee (concentric circles) on an ice rink which is 4.3 meters in width and 49.5 meters in length, while other players sweep with brooms a course through which the stone glides in order to regulate the gliding speed. But curling has some troubles and shortcomings. It requires a vast ice rink, and therefore it cannot be played easily. It is impossible to promote the spread of curling because sweeping is a heavy exercise and it is also impossible to regulate the gliding direction of a stone.
To overcome the above shortcomings, the UNICURL was invented in Sweden, which is a recreational game for players to enjoy by gliding stones on a carpet. But it has shortcomings such as a necessity of a wax. That is, it is necessary to wax the upper face of a carpet beforehand in order to enable a stone to glide smoothly and players' clothes and stones are often stained with wax.